en silencio
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Tercer minific de nuestro querido científico favorito: Stear. Cómo se puede llegar a amar a la persona que uno quiere?


**…en silencio.**

Si bien era difícil tener el control del tiempo, aún lo era más saber que el día final de su existencia sería más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Stear pasó meses debatiéndose si era necesario o no viajar hasta el futuro nuevamente e investigar cuándo y cómo moriría. La máquina del tiempo que lo había llenado de satisfacción ahora se había convertido en un objeto que le causaba ansiedad y preocupación.

En las reuniones familiares, Stear se sentaba aparte y cavilaba sobre su próximo paso. A veces los chicos se acercaban a él y lo trataban de sacar de su hilo de pensamiento, lo invitaban a caminar por el bosque, a darse algún chapuzón en el lago o simplemente a sentarse en el balcón de la mansión por las tardes a ver la puesta de sol.

En todas estas ocasiones, su mente divagaba entre el presente y el futuro. ¿Qué era lo que realmente debía hacer: volver al futuro y buscar la razón por la que murió o ignorar totalmente este hecho? Si algo había aprendido en los viajes por el tiempo es que éste es traicionero y por más que se trate de alterar, siempre busca su curso.

Entonces, la carita pecosa de Candy lo sacaba de estas divagaciones y le sacaba del marasmo, le hacía sonreír e incluso le inyectaba un chorro de energía y vitalidad. El pulso se le aceleraba nuevamente y lo único que se le antojaba era poder abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, ser capaz de sentirla más cerca y amarla plenamente.

Y en una de esas ocasiones, de las que observaba a Candy, se dio cuenta que la razón por la cual había creado la máquina del tiempo era para buscar la manera de conquistarla. De manera que, desechó la idea de buscar la razón de su muerte y concentrarse en obtener el amor de la rubia. El tiempo corría en desfavor de él. Era preciso poder obtener su amor antes de que su vida terminara.

Por lo que volvió a su laboratorio, desempolvó la máquina y, determinado, decidió volver al pasado de la rubia para encontrar el momento indicado de entrar en su vida.

Así lo hizo. Recordó cuándo Candy había llegado a la mansión de los Andrew y fijó la fecha de la máquina para llegar en esos momentos: fue muy tarde, vio cómo Candy llegaba al portón de la mansión, frente al portal de las rosas y conocía a Anthony. A pesar de sentirse frustrado, esto no amilanó su intención de conseguir el amor de ella.

Luego, llegó en el momento en donde la chica se había quedado dormida en una barcaza pequeña e iba a caer por la cascada. Fue muy tarde, un hombre barbudo la rescató antes que él lo pudiera hacer. Nuevamente, se sintió derrotado, pero aún así creyó que debía intentarlo aunque fuera una vez más.

-A la tercera, va la vencida –dijo apretando sus puños y dientes.

Volvió a la máquina del tiempo, se sentó y pensó en qué momento podría tener una oportunidad, esta vez de decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Era, seguramente, lo que él necesitaba para que ella se fijara en él. ¿Cómo podría esperar que ella le respondiera ese sentimiento tan fuerte y hermoso que le dominaba, si ella lo ignoraba?

Stear concluyó que el mejor momento para declararle su amor era en el final del verano en Escocia. Ese verano fue uno de los más felices para él. A pesar que sentía mucho aprecio por Patty, su corazón siempre fue de la rubia.

Llegó una vez más al pasado y se bajó de la máquina. Caminó por los campos que rodeaban la casa de verano y llegó hasta el lago. A lo lejos vio a Candy sentada junto a Terry. Stear no pudo evitar sentir ira, pero aún así espero paciente a que ella quedara sola para ir a hablar con ella.

Vio cómo Terry la tomó de la mano y bailó con ella. Los ojos del visitante del tiempo se humedecían con odio a la vez que vio a Terry robarle un beso a su bien amada. No pudo contenerse más, se volvió a la cápsula del tiempo. Regresó al presente y decidió destruir el objeto que le había causado tanto dolor. Finalmente, entendió que el tiempo le jugaba en su contra, que jamás Candy sería de él, por lo que lo único que podría hacer hasta el final de sus días era amarla en silencio.


End file.
